A High School Percabeth
by FairFeatherPen180
Summary: Annabeth moves to New York from San-Fransisco, and surprises Percy. Lots of Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson.

 **Annabeth's POV**

It had taken some major begging and puppy dog eyes to get here. She had been asking her dad for months to let her go to New York so she could be closer to Olympus. And maybe a certain Seaweed Brain, but she didn't include that part when she asked her father. It had already taken her 2 weeks for him to even consider it. Then her stepmother had to butt in.

"Isn't the Percy boy there though? Who knows what could happen with him there." She said. After that it taken a whole month more for him to finally agree. Now, I was in my hotel room, getting ready for my first day at Goode High School. I had to walk, so I had gotten up at 5:00 so I could make sure to get there on time. I threw on a red short sleeved shirt and some shorts. I let her hair loose because I didn't feel the need to do it today. Her, and her dad had already arranged for her to stay at Percy's apartment, but she was going to bring her stuff over there later that day and she asked Sally to keep it a secret from Percy. I made sure I had everything before I left ,y hotel room. When I got to the school, there were already people sitting outside. I walked past them and into the school, ignoring the stares and catcalls I received, as well as keeping an eye out for a certain sea green eyed boy. When I got to the office, the lady at the front desk smiled at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Umm, yes. I'm Annabeth Chase, this is my first day." I said

"Annabeth Chase." She said turning to the computer. "Ah, here we are. This is your schedule, your homeroom is room 243. Its just to the left of this hall." She handed me a schedule as she pointed to the hall to my right. "Everyone here is very nice, so don't be afraid to ask somebody for directions if you need them." She said.

"Thank You." I said.

"Have a Goode day!" she responded. I walked away and looked at my schedule. Locker 8043, I have no idea where that is.

"You look lost." a girl with a small group of people walked up to me.

"Yeah I am, I'm new here. I need to find locker 8043, do you know where it is?" I say.

"Of course! It's right down this way." She started leading me down a hall to the left. "So what's your name new girl?" She said smiling at me.

"Annabeth. What's yours?"

"Lauren." Lauren was a short, brown haired, blue eyed, girl. She seemed like the kind of girl that wasn't afraid to let people know what she thinked of them. "Here's your locker." She pointed to the locker in front of us. "Oh! I should probably introduce you to my friends." She motioned to the group of people she was with. "This is Matt, Justin, and Harper. Justin is my boyfriend so don't get any ideas." She said warningly.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said with my hands up.

"Oh, and there's one more of us. But he always only gets here right before homeroom."

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Percy, he's a tall dark haired, blue-green eyed boy with a weird sense of humor. He's kind of our 'leader'" she put air quotes around leader.

"I have a question." I say.

"Shoot" Lauren said.

"Does this Percy's last name happen to be Jackson?" I ask. She looked shocked.

"Yeah...do you know him?" She asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I know him." I say.

"I think we need to have an interrogation." Matt says.

"Matt, shut up. We aren't going to interrogate her on her first day of school...We'll do it tomorrow." Justin says smirking at me.

"Guys, you're freaking her out. Stop it. There will be no interrogating...period." Harper says. I mouth to her 'Thank You' she just smiles back. I open my locker, as the warning bell goes off.

"Soooo, who do you have for homeroom." Lauren asks taking my schedule out of my hand. "SWEET!" She says loudly, causing people to stare at her. "Oops. too loud. Anyway, you have the same homeroom as all of us! You'll love the guy, he's so laid back. All he does is read the entire time." she says.

"You all have the same homeroom?" I ask as I close my locker and we start walking to homeroom.

"It's where we met." Harper says.

"Cool." I say. We walk through the door.

"Just go up to him and say you're new. He's really nice, don't worry." Justin says before he walks to the back of the room and sits next to Lauren. I walk up to the teacher.

"Umm, hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm new." I say. He looks up from his book.

"Ah, yes. I was told I would be gaining a new student today. I'm and I will be your homeroom teacher this year, pick any empty seat. I don't have a seating chart, so any seat is your seat. I walked over to a table next to Harper and Matt. I pulled out a book and started to read. A person rushed into the room, just as the bell rung. _Percy_ I thought to myself. He looked relieved. He quickly took the only empty seat in the room, which just happened to be the one right next to me. He gave me a small smile and sat next to me, and pulled out a piece of paper and started writing something. I decided not to say anything and wait to see how long it was before he noticed it was me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Justin, Lauren, Harper and Matt staring at us, waiting to see what will happen. Suddenly I see Percy freeze, his hand completely stopping on the paper. He slowly looks up at my face. His eyes widened, as joy spread across his face.

"Annabeth!" he said pulling me into a hug. I laughed as I pulled back. I looked into his sea green eyes.

"Hi Seaweed Br-" He cut me off by putting his lips on mine.

"I missed you." He says.

"I missed you too." I say. I look behind me to see Matt, Justin, Lauren, and harper staring at us, jaws dropped. I turn back to Percy.

"How are you here?" He asks.

"I came to be closer to 'you know where'...and you." I explain. He smiles. "I would have been here a month ago but my horrid stepmother got in the way."

"You're here now." he says "And that's great"

"Okay, maybe we can interrogate them" Harper says behind me.

"At lunch" Lauren says.

 **Don't forget to leave reviews! You can leave suggestions for things you want to happen in the reviews, or private message me. If I like them I might put them in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Percy Jackson

 **Percy POV**

This is amazing. When I woke up this morning, I never expected for Annabeth to be in New York, and now she is not only here, but she goes to Goode as well!

"So, do you know how long you'll be here?" I ask.

"Are you trying to get rid of me already Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth replied.

"No. Not at all. I'm just trying to see how lucky I got." She smiled.

"As of right now I don't know how long I'm here. It depends on if anything major happens and the information gets back to my father." She explained.

"Well then we'll just have to make sure that nothing happens. Or if it does, to keep it a secret." I say. She frowned a bit.

"But how can we be sure that nothing will happen though." She says. Then she lowers her voice. "How long has it been since you've been attacked?" She asks. I sigh and check my watch.

"About 24 minutes." I say, matching Annabeth's level of quietness. Her eyes widen.

" _That's where you were?!"_ She asks, surprised. " _Are you okay?"_ The truth was, I hadn't been, I got a nasty gash on my leg from a Hellhound. But I jumped off the pier before I came here.

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's always easy access to water when I fight them anyway. It's why I always get here like… 2 seconds before the bell rings." I say.

"But one of these days there might not be...What will happen then?" Annabeth asked. I shrug.

"Pray to the gods that I don't die." After I said that the bell rung. "Lemme see your schedule, Wise Girl. She rolls her eyes, and hands me the slip of paper with all of her classes. It takes me a while to decipher it. Man dyslexia can be stupid. "Eh, we don't have many classes together. We have a few though. Homeroom, Ancient History, Science and P.E. We also have lunch but that's not really a class sooo. Yeah." Annabeth smiled.

"It's better than nothing."

"I also see that one of your electives is architecture...Afraid you might know more than the teacher?" I ask. She laughs.

"Come on Seaweed Brain...I _know_ I know more than the teacher." she adds. "What's your elective?" she asks. I pause.

"Surfing." I say. She tries to keep a straight face.

"That's not an elective choice." she says.

"Fine, it's Marine Biology. But that's not cheating because...well, because stuff."

"Because stuff?" she repeats.

"Yeah. Because stuff." I say more confidently. "Come on, we have ancient history next. You're going to love what we are studying." I say taking her hand and dragging her to our next class. After we get to the history classroom, I walk up to the teacher, and clear my throat.

"Mr. Jeffries, you have a new student." I say, he looks up.

"Hello Percy." He looks at Annabeth. "And you are?" He asks.

"Annabeth Chase, sir" she says shaking his hand.

"Well I am very glad to have you in my class this year. Take any seat." She sits down next to me and gets out her notebook. Students finish filing into the classroom as the bell starts ringing, signaling the beginning of class. "Okay, today we will be continuing our study of greek mythology, now yesterday we learned about Zeus, Poseidon, and Ares. Today we will be learning about, Athena, Apollo, and Aphrodite. I saw Annabeth shift at the name of her mother. "Can anyone tell me anything about any of these gods or goddesses?" Annabeth and I raised our hands. Mr. Jeffries seemed surprised that Annabeth raised her hand on her first day. "Annabeth?" he asked.

"Athena is the goddess of wisdom and war, jer holy tree is the olive tree, and her symbol is the owl." She said. I knew that Annabeth could have gone on for hours about her mother, and different things that represent her, but luckily for the class, and his sanity, she did not. The rest of the class went by like a breeze, with either Annabeth or me answering the questions. The next two classes I had, were not with Annabeth, so I had to wait until lunch to see her again, which was much easier than 3 months. I waited by her locker for her, so we could go to lunch together. She walked up to her locker.

"Hey Wise Girl." I say.

"Hello Seaweed Brain."

"Are you ready for our interrogation?" I ask, knowing that my friends will want to know everything about how we met and stuff like that.

"Ugh, don't remind me." she says putting her stuff in her locker.

"It'll be fine. They know what boundaries they can and can't cross." I say reassuringly. Annabeth sighs.

"If you say so." I intertwine my fingers in her's and we walk down to the lunchroom together.

 **Annabeth's POV**

As soon as we enter the lunchroom I hear the whispers. I see girls with too much makeup glaring at me, and I see people's fingers pointed at mine and Percy's hands.

 _"Who's that?"_

 _"Are they dating?"_

 _"I thought Percy said he had a girlfriend, so why is he holding hands with her?"_

There were also some whispers that were actually offensive.

 _"Who does she think she is?"_

 _"I bet she's just another dumb blonde."_

"Don't listen to them Wise Girl." Percy says, tightening his grip on my hand. I'm glad he was there to distract me from all the comments that were being exchanged in the cafeteria. If he wasn't there I probably would've ended up punching someone in the face.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Matt said over the noise in the cafeteria. He waved us over to a table with Percy's friends.

"Ok, time for some answers." said Lauren.

"Where did you guys meet?" Harper asks.

"Summer Camp" Percy and I say in unison. Justin looks at us weirdly.

"Don't ever do that again." he said. "It was creepy."

"Next question. _When_ did you guys meet." Matt asks.

"When we were 12 years old." They were 18 now so that would mean that they've known eachother for 6 years.

"Are you guys dating, and if so...for how long?"

"Yes." Annabeth replied. "And since Percy's 16th birthday, so, I guess 2 years now."

The rest of the questions were the usual, how well do you exactly know each other. And are you sure you're not lying. Annabeth had this strange feeling in her gut that somebody behind her was burning holes into her back with their eyes, and somebody probably was.

 **Don't forget to leave reviews and suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people, I haven't really figured out a schedule that works with homework and after school activities yet. So for the time being I am just writing when I can and posting when I can, at the moment that happens to be almost every day, I'll let you guys know what my update schedule will be as soon as I get one.**

I don't own Percy Jackson.

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Does anyone know where the architecture classroom is?" I ask.

"You like architecture?!" Lauren says with happiness.

"Um yeah, it's like my favorite thing." I say.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that." Percy says, pretending to be hurt. I kiss him on the cheek.

"Love you." I say in a sing song voice. He does his sideways smile that I love.

"Love you too Wise Girl." he says. "I have to go because my class is on the other side of the school and Mr. Greenman is the strictest teacher ever, so I can't be late." He says, he gives me a quick peck on the lips and runs off to Marine Biology.

"I have architecture next as well so I can walk you there." Lauren states as most of our friends peel off to go to their classes.

"Okay, thanks. Is our teacher strict?" I ask.

"Not super strict. But if you're disrespectful she'll chew your head off." She says.

"Great." I say sarcastically. Our assignment was really easy today, all we had to do was name our favorite piece of architecture, say why, and try to draw a similar building to that one. To be honest most of my favorite architecture pieces were on Olympus before they were destroyed. And because they were 1) destroyed. And 2) in the demigod world, I couldn't exactly say that. So in the end I said the Colosseum in Rome. I drew a picture of what it looked like before it was destroyed and added measurements to it. Lauren looked over at my assignment wide eyed.

"Wow Annabeth! You have some serious drawing talent." She said.

"Thanks, I've taken some art classes when I lived in San Francisco. The rest of the class went by really fast, mostly because I finished early and got to read for the last 30min of class.

 **Time skip to end of school.**

The rest of the day went by really smoothly, I can see this year going really well, and hopefully neither Percy nor I will blow up the school. Seeing as there's now two powerful demigods here. I go to my locker and put all of my stuff in.

"Ready to go?" Percy leans against the locker next to mine as I'm grabbing my homework.

"Yeah, I'm gonna start walking back to my place soon." I say.

"No you're not." Percy says. "I'll drive you."

"You have a car?" I ask.

"Yeah it's Paul's old one. You know, the one that Blackjack put dents in the top of?" Percy asked.

"Yep," I say. Percy's winged horse, Blackjack had landed on top of the car before the battle of Olympus. It was weird when I heard it the first time. But then again everything is weird when you're a Demigod.

"Percy!" Lauren came running out to us. "Oh thank god you're still here." She turned to Percy. And gave him a 'I'm sorry' kind of smile. While at the same time hitting him with the puppy dog eyes. Percy stared right back at her directly in the eyes. They were staring at eachother for at least thirty seconds. Before Percy huffed out a breath she didn't know he was holding and hung his head in defeat.

"Fine: he sighed. Lauren pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said rapidly. "Mom would've killed me if I was late again." she said.

"Ummmm, what just happened exactly?" I ask, confused.

"Lauren missed her bus...again." Percy says sighing. "What is this, like the 4th time this week?" He teases Lauren.

"3rd, excuse me. Thank you." she says as we walk out of the building. We make our way over to a car with four dents on the roof. "I will never understand what actually happened to your car will I?" Lauren asks. Staring at the roof of the car.

"Nope." Percy says smirking. He starts up the car and pulls out of the student parking lot. We drive for literally 30 seconds before we stop in front of a house.

"Thanks Percy!" says Lauren reaching for the handle of the car door to get out.

"No problem Lauren." he says chuckling.

"Wait!" I say before she can close the door to the car. "You live just down the street, why did you need Percy to drive you?" I ask. Lauren smirks.

"Do you _know_ what's out there." she asks. Then she leans forward and whispers, "monsters" She jerks back and gives me a great big smile. "See ya on Monday" She waves as she closes the car door and skips to her front door. I watch her with a twisted expression on my face.

"You have weird friends, Seaweed brain." I say.

 **Short chapter...but a chapter nonetheless. Don't forget to review and leave suggestions.**


	4. Author Note 1

**Hello, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that I probably will not be updating for the rest of the week.**

 **I have a football game that I have to be at tomorrow and homework tonight, therefore I will not be able to start writing a new chapter until this weekend.**

 **I will start writing a new chapter this Saturday, but I still do not know if it will be done before Sunday. I just wanted you give you guys a heads up.**

 _ **Important Please Read:**_

 **If you want anything or anyone added to the story you can leave a description of the person, or describe a situation you want to happen. Just private message me, or if you don't have an account or don't want to private message me you can always leave them in the reviews. If it is appropriate for the story I will find a way to add this person or situation in.**

 **To add a human being into the story I need these things:**

 **First and last name.**

 **Gender.**

 **Physical description.**

 **Personality Type**

 **Type of friends.**

 **Any other things you think I should know.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Percy POV**

"So where are you saying Wise Girl?" I say after we drop off Lauren.

"Actually...I'm staying with you." she says. I almost crash the car. Causing Annabeth to jump.

"Wait really?!" I exclaim.

"Gods Percy you almost killed us!" She shouts. I chuckle.

"Wouldn't that be something? Saviors of Olympus, defeaters of Gaea, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase die in car crash." I say. Annabeth shakes her head.

"Anyway, yes. I'm staying with you. But we need to go pick up my stuff from the hotel." she states.

"Okay, which hotel?" I ask. She waves her hand around.

"The one by the...the thingy."

"Ahh, yes the one by the thingy, I know exactly which one you're talking about now." I say sarcastically. She sighs.

"You know what I mean." she says.

"No, actually I don't." I say laughing.

"Just take a left up here and it'll be on the right." she says, also laughing. I turn and make my way to the hotel. We take the elevator up to the 7th floor. As the doors are closing I take Annabeth's hand in mine.

"I love you Wise Girl." I say pulling her closer to me. She sighs,

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She says leaning into me. It's so good to have her back. I was going crazy not being able to see her. We would Iris message as much as we could but, Annabeth's stepmother or brothers would always end up interrupting us. The doors open and we make our way to her hotel room. We are in and out in 2 minutes seeing as she packed before she left. I put her bags into the trunk of the car.

OoO

"Mom, we're home!" I shout as we enter my...our apartment. My mother comes out of the kitchen and pulls me into a hug. And then makes her way to Annabeth.

"Look at you, you're so grown up." she says before she pulls her into a hug.

"Hello, Ms. Jackson." Annabeth says. I know what's going to come out of my mom's mouth before she says it.

"Oh Annabeth, call me Sally." She says, while I mouth it behind her. Annabeth laughs, staring at me. My mom turns around. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do anything!" I say laughing.

"Mmhmm, sure Percy." the pauses. "Cookies are almost ready, Percy could you help Annabeth get her stuff set up in the guest room?"

"Yup." I say, taking Annabeth's suitcases over to the room next to mine. She follows behind me. There's a bed, a dresser and a nightstand. It's all very plain, but Annabeth starts pulling pictures and other decorative things out of one bag. "I see you came prepared." I say as she pulls a picture frame with a picture of Grover, her, and me after we came back from retrieving Zeus's Master Bolt, my first summer at Camp Half-Blood.

"Not really, these are just things I wouldn't dare leave in San-Francisco with my stepmother and my brothers, knowing them they'd end up destroying them somehow. Weather on purpose or accident I don't know, but...yeah" She says placing the picture on the nightstand. I walk up to her and hug her from behind. She turns around and hugs me back, burying her head into my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head, she sighs.

"I'm so glad you're here." I say in a hushed tone. My mother appears in the doorway.

"Cookies are r- oops, I seem to have interrupted something." She says as Annabeth and I pull apart.

"Uh, no. Ms. Ja-...Sally. It's fine." Annabeth says, blushing. My mom smiles.

"Okay, well cookies are ready, if you want some." she says before she walks away. Annabeth and I turn to eachother and laugh.

"Well then." I say. I give her a kiss. "Let's go get cookies." taking her hand I pull her out of her room and into the kitchen. We each take a cookie.

"Homework?" Annabeth asks, after we finish devouring our blue cookies. I groan.

"Do we have too?" I whine. She chuckles.

"How on Earth do you have good grades?" she asks, playfully.

"Who said I had good grades?" I ask.

"Aren't you on the swim team?" She asks. "Don't you have to have good grades to participate in meets or something?" She asks.

"Tryouts are next week." I point out. "But yes, you do have to have good grades to participate in meets."

"Well, if it's true that you don't have good grades, you need to get them up by next week. And to do that, you need to do homework, so let's go."

oOo

That night I couldn't fall asleep, I kept getting the feeling that something was wrong. That's when I heard a loud thump come from Annabeth's room. I got out of bed and rushed into Annabeth's room. She was lying on the floor, her head whipping back and forth while she mumbled in her sleep, obviously having a nightmare. I sat on the floor and pulled her into my lap, I stroked her hair.

"Annabeth, Annabeth you need to wake up." It took two more minutes until she finally woke up with a jump. Tears started streaming down her face as she sat up and put her hands around my neck drying into my shoulder as I rubbed circles on her back. "It's okay Annabeth, it was just a dream." I say in a soft voice. She shakes her head.

"But it wasn't." She counters.

"What happened?"

"It was when you were poisoned with all of those curses in Tartarus." she says through her tears. "I think that was the scariest moment of my life because I didn't know if you would survive."

"It's okay though. We both made it out of there alive." I say "And we're together." She nods.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" I ask.

"I can't, I won't be able to sleep." she says.

"That's okay, we can just stay here all night if you want to." I say. And we did, though we both ended up falling asleep anyway.

 **Don't forget that you can suggest characters or situations to add to the story. Reviews don't seem to be working at the moment though, so if you would like to suggest something or someone you do have to private message me.**

 **If you want to add a character to story you need you give me this information:**

 **First and last name.**

 **Gender.**

 **Physical description.**

 **Personality Type**

 **Type of friends.**

 **Any other things you think I should know.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, so somebody asked when I would be updating, which reminded me of the fact that I haven't told you guys what my schedule. So I have another story called 'Percabeth One-shots: Who Does What.' I update that whenever I can during the week. You guys should check it out if you like Percabeth. I update this story on the weekends, usually on Sunday. As you can see from the past week or so, sometimes I simply do not have enough time on the weekends to write. Halloween is a pretty busy time of the year for me, and in this chapter I'm introducing some new characters. This is making it a little harder for me to write.**

 **Percy POV**

The next morning I woke up holding Annabeth in my arms, the event of last night came back to me. Luckily it was Saturday, so we had all day to do whatever we wanted before school started again. I look down at Annabeth in my arms. Her eyelids start twitching and soon enough they opened, revealing those beautiful gray eyes that I could stare at all day. Annabeth's face reddened, realizing the position they were currently in.

"Uhh, s-sorry." she stammers. I chuckle.

"It's fine." I say softly, pulling her closer into my chest. She laces her arms around my neck and buries her head into the space between my head and my shoulder. "What should we do today?" I ask.

"I wish we could just stay like this all day." She sighs. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment.

"We can do this all day tomorrow." I say. "We can watch a movie and lay on the couch."

"That sounds really nice." She says. "How about we go take a walk?" She asks.

"Sure." We reluctantly got up and moved to the kitchen.

"Hey guys. You going somewhere?" My mother asks.

"Yeah, we were just gonna go on a walk." I say.

"Do you want something to eat before you leave?" She asks.

"Nah, we can get something while we're out." I say.

Once we are out of the door, I take Annabeth's hand. We walk into the city, and into a café. We sit in the booth closest to the door, I face the window and Annabeth sits across from me. "So how were your classes yesterday?" I ask.

"Well," Annabeth starts. "Architecture was really easy, as were the rest of my classes, but my architecture teacher is amazing, she keeps everyone under control and.." My eyes focus on something behind Annabeth across the street. My hands clench in fists of rage. "Percy? Percy are you okay?" I realize that my face must show all of my anger for the person that I'm staring at. I stand up and burst out the door, not looking back to answer Annabeth's shouts of protests as she follows me out the door. I hurry across the street, towards the two figures. One cornering the other. I grab the offender by the hood of the jacket and spin him around, push him against the wall, and hold him by the shoulders, while Annabeth kneels by the defender.

"Shouldn't you be in that correctional facility they sent you to two years ago?" I ask with my voice filled with hatred. He smiles.

"They decided that I had been a good boy and let me out early."

"Well obviously you should go back." I say. He struggles to get free, but I have a strong grip on his shoulders.

"This is a normal thing for us now isn't it? You always seem to catch me, Percy Jackson here to save the day...Except that one day that you weren't, and your little friend got hurt. Where were you then Jackson?" I tightened my grip on his shoulders and push him further into the wall. I look him straight in the eyes and in a deep, dangerous voice I say.

"I think you should go before I decide to hurt _you_." He seemed to take that very seriously. I let him go, he turned to walk away. But turned at the last second, and swung a punch that would've hit me square in the jaw, but I catch his hand and twist his arm behind his back. He winces and lets out a groan. I put my mouth right by his ear. " _Go"_ is all I say before he hurries off. I turn back to Annabeth and the other person. They're both staring at me. I let go of as much anger as I can right now and crouch down to be at eye level with Annabeth. I look at the other person on the ground. This is the first time I had gotten a good look at her. She's a grade lower than me, her name is Arabella Frasier she's one of the nice, but shy people at Goode. "Hey," I ask softly. "Hey, where's your brother?" Arabella has a twin brother named Fabian, they're really close and it's weird to find them apart. She shrugs shakily.

"I-I don't know. I thought I saw something over here and went to check it out when.." she trails off as tears form in her eyes.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it." I say. "We'll look around for him." I stand up, and hold my hand out to help her up. She takes it and stands up. I've never really noticed how short she is, compared to my 6'4" she's probably around 5'3" or 5'4" just a little shorter than Annabeth. She has long dark hair and blue eyes. Though they aren't as captivating as Annabeth's gray ones. Annabeth puts her arm around Arabella and walks her down the sidewalk, following me.

We walk about two blocks before we come to one of the parks close by.

"Arabella!" A boy with similar dark brown hair and blue eyes comes running towards us. "Thank god! I had no idea where you were. Where did you go?" Fabian asks frantically. Arabella looks at the ground her shoulders starting to shake. Annabeth pulls her closer, while I direct Fabian away. He looks at me with a questioning look.

"Tim Walker." I say. Fabian's eyes widen.

"What about him?"

"He's out of the teen correctional facility, and he cornered your sister just by where Annabeth and I were." I say quietly. Fabian's eyes become more panicked.

"What happened?!"

"Arabella is okay," I say grabbing him by the shoulders to keeps him still. "She just got a little scared, that's all." He sighs.

"Thank you. Who knows where she would be if you hadn't seen her."

"No problem man." I clap him on the back and turn back to Annabeth and Arabella. Arabella walks over to us, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, Percy." she says.

"It's no problem, are you okay?" I ask. She nods.

"Let's go home Ari" Fabian says. They walk off in the other direction. I walk back to Annabeth. She looks up at me.

"Who was that guy back there?" She asks. I take her hand and guid her over to an area shaded by a tree. We sit on the soft grass.

"That, was Tim Walker." I start. "He went to a teen correctional facility two years ago because he finally got caught by the authorities. I kept my eye on him for years. Making sure that when he would do something I could be there to stop him."

"What does he do exactly?"

"He does what you saw earlier. He corners people he thinks he can take in a fight, and he fights them, boys and girls. I was always there to stop him from beating up anyone too bad."

"But he said that you weren't there one time." I close my eyes and sigh, putting my head in my hands, reliving the memory.

"Her name was Olivia, she was my first friend other than Rachel at Goode. We had slowly grown apart after the summers that I would be away at camp, and one day, when I wasn't there, Walker got to her. Manipulated her and then beat her. I found out that she was in the hospital in a coma a day later. She died two days after that. Pete, her boyfriend, blamed me for not being there. She was my best friend at Goode. To have somebody that doesn't go through things like that everyday like us, taken away like that. It's hard." Annabeth wraps her arms around one of mine and rests her chin on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks quietly.

"I've never spoken about it until now." I say.

"It's okay, you can't save everybody." I stay silent. We lay back on the ground, and I put my arm around Annabeth, we lay in peace for the rest of the day into the afternoon.

 **I've introduced, three reader suggested characters into the story this chapter. But you don't only have to suggest people. You can suggest situations too. Reviews are working again, so all you have to do is leave it in the reviews or PM me. There are a few more characters that I haven't added yet, so they'll be introduced later into the story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's really late!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Percy Jackson...obviously.**

 **Percy's POV**

After yesterday's events I was more than happy with staying in and watching movies all day. I wish that had actually happened.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I woke with a start after last's night's regular programming of terrifying nightmares, sleeping has become scarce lately. I either sleep through the entire night being terrorized by my own mind, wake up several times in a night from said mind, or there's the rare occurrence of no dreams at all. I feel that when this happens it's my brain's way of saying sorry. I pull one of Percy's sweatshirts over my head after slowly crawling out of bed. Percy is standing by the counter when I make my way out to the kitchen. He turns and smiles at me.

"Morning sleepy head, I've never seen you get up this late." He says with a chuckle. I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle my head into his chest, releasing a sigh. He folds his arms over my torso, Percy pulls at the sweatshirt. "Is this mi-"

"Yes" I interrupt, already knowing what he's going to ask.

"So that's where it went, I thought I lost it on a quest a while ago."

"Nope, I might have stolen it from your cabin when you went missing, I just took it back to San-Francisco with me."

"Nice to know" he says. "You sleep okay?" I let out a groan. "I'll take that as a no, sorry."

"It's fine, I always wake up from the nightmares and realize that they're not real"

"That's good, if you need to you can always-" Percy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ringing phone. "That's weird, Lauren never calls me" he answers the call. "Hey Lau-" I hear a frantic voice from the other side of the line interrupt him. I can't make out what she's saying, but by Percy's wide eyes and worried facial expression I can tell it's not good. "Uhhhh, okay where are you...alright I'll be there in a sec, just don't do anything stupid." He puts away his phone and hurries to grab his keys. We run down to the car. Percy starts the car and stars speeding down the road.

"Percy, what's going on, is Lauren okay?" I ask. He pauses.

"According to Lauren, she's currently being attacked by a huge dog. Now that could either be her over exaggerating or it could be a"

"Hellhound" I finish.

"Exactly, let's hope it's the first one" We pull up to the park we were at yesterday, Lauren is sitting under a picnic table holding her knees to her chest. We run up to her.

"Are you okay?" Percy asks. Lauren crawls out from under the table, and grabs him by the shoulders.

"It was HUGE Percy, of course I'm not okay." He turns to me.

"She's got a fear of dogs" after he turns back to Lauren he asks "how big was it exactly?"

"Well I didn't see it much but I know enough to know that it was WAY taller than me." Percy nods slowly.

"That confirms what we thought, come on which way did it go?"

"Are you crazy?! We're not going after it are we?" She asks.

"No, Annabeth and I will go, you are going to take my keys" he holds them in front of him, she goes to grab them but he pulls them back. "Do not crash it, and you are going to wait in my apartment, there's a key under the doormat. Apartment 18C" he hesitantly gives her the keys.

"What about you guys?"

"Don't worry about us, we'll meet you at the apartment." I say.

"Go on, we'll see you later." Percy says, as he turns around and uncaps Riptide. Lauren runs to Percy's car and only looks back for a split second before she gets in. "Come on Wise Girl, we've got us a Hellhound to find."

 **Percy's POV**

Believe it or not, a hellhound is not that hard to find. It was roaming the streets between the school and the library.

"I'll distract it, you kill it from behind." Annabeth nods and starts making her way to the back of the hellhound." I run in front of it.

"Hey little puppy, you want a treat?" I yell as I take a stab at its front paws. It slashes his claws at me but I duck just in time. Behind it Annabeth prepares to kill, but the Hellhound had other ideas, it turned around swiftly, knocking me against a building with its tail. It advances toward Annabeth, who ducks underneath his head and runs around his paws to disorientate it. I grab Riptide and stab him from behind. The Hellhound disintegrates and releases a yellow dust onto the ground. Annabeth comes over to me?

"You okay? That was a pretty hard hit you took back there." She asks.

"Eh I'm good, just a couple scratches, nothing I can't fix at the apartment." I say.

"Alright." We make our way back to the apartment, the door is unlocked, but that's to be expected considering it's Lauren. Before we go in I turn to Annabeth,

"before we go in, we need to try to figure something out."

"What?" Annabeth asks.

"Is she a Demi-god, or a mortal that can see through the mist?"

"I guess we could ask her what she's seen, and if we're still not sure we could take her to camp and see if she can get past the barrier."

"Ok" I turn and walk into the apartment. Lauren tackles us in a hug.

"Thank god you guys are alive, are you okay?"

"More Important question, is the car okay?" Lauren rolls her eyes.

"Yes Percy, the car is okay."

"Good, and yes we're fine, but we need to talk." I say walking to the living room.

"About?" she asks.

"Other than today, have you ever seen anything weird or out of the ordinary?" Annabeth asks.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." She responds.

"Oh here's an example, people with goat legs, or cheerleaders that want to eat you?"

"Well not THOSE things but I do see some weird stuff, but I just always thought that they were people cosplaying yo go to some sort of nerd convention."

"Can you name any off the top of your head?" I ask.

"Well yesterday I saw a man in a centaur costume wearing a rainbow Afro...it was quite weird."

"There's still no way to tell except taking her to camp" Annabeth says to me. I nod.

"Alright, let's go." I say standing up, I grab my keys and write a note to my mom. Before we know it we are in the car driving to camp.

"Alright, where are we going, and what is going on? Because I'm really confused and I don't like it." Lauren says.

"You'll know soon enough" Annabeth says.

"But."

"All that you need to know is that if things go a certain way, you might get to know the story of how there are 4 dents in the roof of my car." Lauren sits back in her seat with a confused look on her face.

OOO

when we arrive at camp we get out of the car and walk towards the magical barrier. I turn to Lauren.

"Stay." I say. Annabeth and I walk inside camp, just on the other side of the barrier.

"I'm not a dog you know. You can't tell me what to do." Lauren calls after us.

"Okay, now come here." I say.

"I'm going to come to you now, but only because I want to. Not because you told me to." Lauren walks through the barrier with ease. Her eyes widen as she sees Camp Half-Blood for the first time. "Woah." She says.

"Lauren," Annabeth says. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

 **Review**


	8. Chapter 7

**So so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 **3rd person POV**

"No way any of this is real." Lauren said without any hesitation. "You are trying to tell me, that the Greek Gods are real and their offspring are called Half-Bloods, which go to a secret camp that 'mortals' don't know about...and I'm one of these so called 'Half-Bloods'?"

"...Yeah pretty much." Percy confirmed.

"Nope, not buying it. I can't, I've lived my entire life not knowing that my birth-father is a God. That is actually-I'm pretty sure-impossible."

"I don't know how we can make you believe it." Annabeth responded. She looked to Percy who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I do, come on. We're going to the beach." Percy said as he jumped up and led us out of cabin 3. Since it was still in the middle of the school year there were barely any people at camp, making it pretty easy to get from place to place without interruption. We walked up to the shore line, but Percy just kept walking until he was completely submerged. Lauren had a look of shock on her face when he hadn't come up for air for an entire minute.

"He's going to pass out!" Lauren shouted as she grabbed a hold of my shoulders.

"No he won't. Percy can breathe underwater" Lauren just stared straight into my eyes. I could tell she thought I was crazy. After 5 minutes Percy emerged from the water unharmed.

"You...but..he- _what?!_ " Lauren tried (and failed) to form complete sentences that expressed her confusion.

"I'm a son of Poseidon, so I get all of the water related perks." Percy shrugged. "Annabeth, is a daughter of Athena, so she's like super smart and all that...Anyway, you were supposed to be claimed by your godly parent a while ago but the gods have been getting pretty lazy lately." Thunder boomed in the distance. Percy turned in the direction of the thunder, "Aw calm yourself Zeus it's true." Another clap of thunder sounded.

"Percy, remember what happened last time you picked a fight with Zeus?" Annabeth said sternly. Percy cringed.

"Never again." He turned back to Lauren. "It shouldn't be long until you are claimed though."

"Wait, wait. Wait wait wait…...wait. You're telling me, that was Zeus...the king of the gods?"

"...Yes, I thought we went over that." Percy responded. "It's getting late though, we should get you back home so your mother doesn't get mad."

OoO

The next week at school Annabeth ran into some trouble. That trouble being, every girl who has ever had a crush on Percy...Ever.

In architecture a girl with a horribly obvious fake tan came up to Annabeth.

"Heey, Annabelle right? I'm Amber." The girl said with a false smile on her face.

"Actually it's Annabeth."

"I don't care. I just came over here to say, don't be surprised if Percy ends up dumping you. You aren't good enough for him."

"Oh and I assume you are?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I'm closer to perfect than you are." She said eyeing Annabeth.

"You know what? I think you should turn around and walk your little orange body back to your seat before I punch you in the face. Okay?" Annabeth said with the same fake smile Amber had used just a few seconds before. She glared at Annabeth and walked away.

"Did that actually just happen?" Lauren said turning to me. Of course she was listening.

"Yep." I say.

"Sooo, what are we going to do about it?" she said in a quieter voice.

"Nothing, I've faced scarier than her." I said, while continuing to sketch the assignment we were given at the beginning of class.

"But- I mean, shouldn't we tell Percy?" My head shot up. I grabbed Lauren by the shoulders.

"NO, no no no. no no N O No. We are NOT telling Percy." I said frantically.

"Bu-"

"Do you know what would happen if he knew somebody was even the slightest bit mean to me? Amber could end up _dead_." I said overdramatically.

"Fine, fine. We won't tell Percy, but you're probably going to regret it. I've seen Amer bully other people before. Trust me I know, it just gets worse from here."

"That's nice to know."

oOo

Lauren was right, it did get worse from there.

OoO

"Is there even anything you _can_ do?"

"You'll never be good enough for him."

"Just another dumb blonde."

Those were some of the things Amber and her friends had said to Annabeth in the past week. They kept getting worse, Amber was everywhere. Annabeth was so strong in combat, so why couldn't she handle this? She was staring at her tear stained face in the girls bathroom mirror. Trying to clean herself up so she could go meet up with Percy. When she finally decided that she could leave the bathroom, she walked down the halls to Percy's locker. Lauren and Percy were standing there talking.

"Miss your bus again Lauren?" I asked. Lauren sighed.

"Yeah" Percy stared at me strangely. I decided to ignore it.

"Alright, anything you need to pick up before we leave?" Percy asked.

"Nope." Lauren and I responded. We got in Percy's car and made the drive down the street to drop Lauren off. Pulling up in her driveway Percy said,

"We'll talk more this weekend about this whole godly parent thing." Lauren nodded and got out of the car giving us a short wave before entering her house. Most of the ride to the apartment was silent until Percy spoke.

"Is everything okay, Annabeth?" I look at him.

"Yeah, why?" He gives me a knowing look.

"Because I can tell when you're upset...and Lauren is a terrible liar." he said the second part a bit jokingly. I look at my hands.

"I'll tell you when we get to the apartment." I said. He nodded.

"Okay." he said as we pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building. We take the elevator up, Percy's arm around my waist and my head resting on his shoulder. He unlocks the door, and we walk in finding a note from Sally explaining that she went to the store and that she would be home shortly. Percy guided me over to the couch and pulled me into his arms. "Now" he said, looking me straight in the eyes with his kind loving ones. "Tell me everything." Slowly I began to explain everything.

 **Review**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 **3rd Person POV**

Percy sighed when Annabeth finished explaining what's been happening with Amber. Annabeth had a tear-streaked face, Percy hated seeing his strong Wise Girl like this. He pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest and Percy ran his fingers across her hands. Annabeth sniffed.

"You don't seem mad." She said in a hushed tone.

"No, I'm definitely mad, but I know you don't want me to be." He said. Annabeth laced her fingers with Percy's.

"Thank you." She whispers into his chest.

"I just want to know one thing" Percy starts. "Why didn't you want to tell me?"

Annabeth laughs a little. "I didn't want you to be charged for murder." Percy smiles.

"You can always come to me Wise Girl, I won't do anything without consulting you first...Speaking of which, do you want me to talk to her?"

"Not-not yet at least. I promise, if I want you to step in, I'll ask you to." Percy nods.

"Okay." Annabeth sits up to look at Percy. He wipes away the tear that makes its way down her face. She leans into his hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too Wise Girl." He says before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She leans back down to rest on him again and soon falls asleep.

OoO

The next morning when she wakes up she realizes that they are still on the couch, in the same position they were in last night. Annabeth doesn't want to get up but today is Friday, meaning they have to go to school. She takes her hand out of Percy's and runs it through his hair. She's always loved his hair, just as much as he likes her's. It's perfectly messy, and he doesn't mind when she makes it even messier. Percy stirs and opens his eyes, at the sight of her he smirks.

"You just can't keep your hands off me can you?" Annabeth blushes but smiles. He pulls her closer. "Do we have to go to school?"

"Yes, you have swim tryouts today." She says.

"Mm oh yeah, I forgot about that." He says tiredly.

"You are the only person who can afford to forget about that." She chuckles. "Come on." She stands up and tries to pull him up, failing. "Ugh, Percy you have to get up." Annabeth drops his arms and walks to the back of the couch, she places her chin on Percy's head.

"Percyyyyy"

"Whhhaaaat?" She rolls over so she is stretched out over the back of the couch, on her back, eye level with Percy.

"Please...for me?" Annabeth makes her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine." Percy stands up and walks to his room to change.

OoO

Once they get to school they walk to their lockers. Annabeth passes Amber on her way there. She tries to stay unseen but fails as Amber's friends point her out.

"Hey, Annie!" Amber says. Annabeth keeps walking. "What you're not going to say hello?" Annabeth still doesn't stop. "Hey! Annabitch! I'm talking to you." Amber sound angry. But Unlucky for her, she just made Annabeth a lot angrier. She turns around.

"Excuse me?" Other students turn to watch them. "What did you just call me?" Amber falters but regains her confidence.

"What's it matter to you?" She says.

"Oh it's really going to matter to _you_ when you end up in the nurse's office."

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Hit me?"

"Oh I'm going to do a lot more than that." Annabeth lunges at Amber, but is stopped by a strong arm around her waist.

"Percy" Amber says flirtatiously.

"Annabeth, I think we need to go somewhere else." Percy says ignoring Amber. Annabeth, still glaring daggers at Amber nods. They turn to walk to homeroom but Amber calls his name again.

"Percy!" She shouts. He turns around, and with a straight face says.

"I'm sorry...Who are you?" And turns back and keeps walking, leaving a gobsmacked Amber and half of his grade in utter astonishment.

OoO

After school, were swim tryouts, Percy was the least nervous one there. He waited confidently beside the pool for the rest of the guys to show up. The coach is there talking with him. They laughed as if they were good friends. _They probably are considering Percy's 'skills'_ Annabeth thought. Suddenly a group of girls enters through the doors. _Great_ Annabeth mouths to Percy. Amber is in that group no doubt. Percy walks over to her.

"You know you can leave if you want to?" He says sitting next to her on the bleachers.

"I want to support you, though." Annabeth says, looking Percy in the eyes.

"I know you support me. But promise me that if you are uncomfortable you won't stay for me." He says putting a hand on her knee.

Annabeth sighs. "Ok fine. I promise."

"Thanks you" Percy leans forward and kisses her. "I have to go" He stood up and walked over to the coach, where around 15 other people were standing in a group. Almost instantly the group of girls sit down a couple of rows behind Annabeth. She could feel the same eyes burning a hole through her as she did on the first day of school. Amber.

 **Review**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately. Right now I'm kinda having to force myself to write. I've just been feeling really down for the past couple of months. That's why I haven't been writing.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Why would you look at that. I'm posting a chapter and it's been less than two months since I posted last? It's a miracle! Yes, even though it's a chapter it is also very short. It also switches POV a lot but I didn't know of any other way to lay it out so it would make sense.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I stayed for as long as I could, I really did. About half way through tryouts I found myself walking as fast as I could through the halls of Goode. I don't even know why I had to leave, I just had to get out and away from Amber and her friends. Bursting out of the front doors I stop and take a deep breath, I prefer the smell of the beach over a chlorine filled pool. I sit on a raised concrete slab in front of the doors, pulling a book out of the backpack I put down on the ground. It's been hard, getting over the fact that I can fight monsters for years and years but one mean girl and I'm shot down. I shouldn't have to deal with this, I'm supposed to be smart. I should be able to find a way to end this. I guess for now I can't do anything but try to forget. So I open the book and begin to read.

 **3rd person POV**

Percy sees Annabeth leave around halfway through tryouts. He feels really bad. Why can't Amber just knock it off? It pains him to see Annabeth so upset, 'I've done all I can right now' Percy thinks to himself. The coach blows the whistle."

"Alright! We can continue this tomorrow, these are the people who I don't need to come back! Andrew Malcoe, Faine Holme, Percy Jackson, Grace Welsh and Jacob Fredrick." We disperse and the coach pulls Percy aside. "Nice job today" he says.

"Thank you sir." Percy nods. He runs off to shower before heading out to Annabeth.

 **Annabeth's POV**

The sun is setting when I notice something out of the corner of my eye. A figure, standing in the shadows against the building. They must have seen me looking at them, because they slowly start to walk out into the dim light. I remember the face, Tim Walker. I stand, the expression on his face makes me uneasy. Percy said he singles out people he thinks he can take in a fight. I know this is about to happen to me, I immediately start looking for possible hazards to look out for. There are a couple corners against the building that I could possibly get caught in. I should be okay, but I don't know how good of a fighter he is. I can't underestimate him. As he walks closer my hand strays to the dagger strapped to my side. It's not quite the same as my old one, but it works.

"What are you doing here?" I say firmly.

"Nothing, just hanging out." He shrugs as he continues to walk closer.

"It doesn't look like you're 'just hanging out'"

"It doesn't" He cocks his head to the side slightly.

"How long have you been watching me?" I ask.

"Long enough to know that you are _very_ pretty" He eyes me up and down. I have a feeling that he means to do a lot worse that I was previously thinking.

"Get away from me" I say, starting to shake.

"Why should I?" he asks.

"Because you're going to end up hurt if you continue to get closer."

"How, I don't see your boyfriend anywhere. It sure was a shame the last time he wasn't here to help one of his friends." He is right in front of me. I glare up at him.

"You will not touch me." I say, but he ignores me.

"It'll be sad to ruin such a pretty face." He places a finger under my chin and tilts my head up.

"I told you not to touch me" I growl. I grab the back of his head and pull it down, bringing my knee up to meet it. I hear a crunch that I can only guess was his nose breaking from the contact. He lets out a yelp, I almost laugh. As he brings his hand up to touch his nose his eyes are filled with rage. He prepares to swing a punch at my face, but a duck and side step around to his back, he turns around and prepares once again to punch, this time I lean to the side, but instead of moving completely, I catch his hand, turn around, and judo flip him. Dropping down to the ground I put one arm across his neck applying pressure, and I pin both of his arms above his head with the other. "Not every girl needs a hero to save them."

Right in that moment Percy walks out of the school, towel around his neck and his hair wet. He freezes, and then an amused expression spreads across his face. He starts to laugh.

"It looks like he underestimated you." He says to me, then he looks down at Tim "Maybe you shouldn't do that. It might just be bad for your health." He looks back at me."Ready to go?" I give a small smile

"Why of course." I stand up and pull Tim up, and then grab him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to my eye level. "Some people can fight for themselves. Do. Not. Forget. It" I say in a low menacing voice. I let go of his shirt and he stands up. Just before I walk away I drive my knee straight up and into his groin. I turn around and walk away as he crumples to the ground. Percy comes up behind me and wraps an arm around my shoulder. He kisses the top of my head as we walk. Leaving Tim behind.

 **Boom! One more suggestion down. Just a couple more to go.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm going to keep this short and sweet! I'm adding in another thing that was suggested in what I think was a private message if I'm remembering correctly. I know some people might not like it so feel free to express your feelings about it in the reviews.**

 **3rd person POV**

Thank the Gods that it was finally the weekend. With all of the things going on with Amber and then the thing with Tim, Annabeth could finally relax. She was laying in bed, last night was one of the first nightmare free nights she had had for a while. There was a knock at the door.

"Come on in" Annabeth said in a tired voice. Percy slowly opened the door and poked his head into the room.

"Hey, Lauren called, and she's asking for you" He said. Annabeth extended her arm and he put the phone in her hand. He then gave Annabeth a quick kiss and left the room again. She put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Annabeth asked, turning over in bed.

"Hey Annabeth!" Lauren said cheerily, while Lauren seemed to be a morning person, Annabeth was certainly not.

"Hello, Lauren" She responded.

"Hey, I don't know if you're doing anything today but I was wondering if you might want to hang out. Maybe we could go to that cafe that's down the street from your place, I was thinking that we could talk about this whole being the daughter of a God thing?" Lauren brought up a good point, when they had visited camp they were limited on time and didn't get to talk about it much.

"Yeah, sure. What time do you want to meet up?" Annabeth asked, just starting to wake up.

"I was thinking in an hour maybe?" Oh wow, that wasn't much time, Annabeth still needed to get dressed. _Well, it's better to start now then._ She thought. She decided to just eat breakfast at the cafe because it would save time. "Annabeth? Hello?" Annabeth realized that she was still on the phone.

"Oh! Yeah that sounds good. Gotta go bye!" She hung up the phone and made her way to the bathroom to shower.

Once Annabeth got dressed and ready to go she practically ran out of the apartment. Or at least she tried. She ran out into the living room only to be met by a very confused looking Percy. He looked at her with a very strange look on his face.

"Why you lookin' all frantic?" He asked.

"Lauren only gave me a tiny little bit of time to get ready and I need to go now!" She basically yelled as she ran for the door.

"Ahhhhh wait!" Percy shouted as Annabeth reached the door. She whipped around.

"What?!" He bent down and gave her a quick kiss. He pulled back and smiled, bye." Annabeth laughed a little bit as she ran out the door.

"Bye!" she shouted back.

 **Annabeth POV**

I reached the cafe five minutes late and out of breath. I saw Lauren sitting in a booth on the other side of the building. Lauren was looking around nervously and once she caught sight of me a relieved look spread onto her face.

"Oh thank God! I thought you had been attacked or something. You aren't one to be late." She said.

"Well you didn't give me much time to get ready. I am most definitely not a morning person." I said.

"Oh, well I'm usually not either, but I was just so excited to talk about this. I mean, there's a camp for people like us, so there must be a fair amount of people that are sons and daughters of ...you know whats." Thunder rolled in the distance.

"...They don't like to be called 'you know whats'" I said. "But you are right. There are tons of people who are related to the Gods. We just have to figure out which one you belong to."

"So tell me more about this, what happens at camp?" Lauren asked.

"Well, at camp we learn how to fight. You will get to choose a weapon and learn how to fight with it. You'll move into a cabin. There's a lava wall, but we also do normal stuff like campfires and capture the flag."

"...Lava wall?" She asked hesitantly.

"And capture the flag...with weapons." Lauren looked slightly frightened. "Don't worry, we go easy on new ca…" I trailed off, my eye catching something else in the cafe. A tall girl with black short hair. Hair that I would know anywhere.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Lauren asked as I stood up.

"Yeah, one second. I'll be right back." I approached the girl and slowly but my hand on her shoulder. "Thalia?" The girl turned around.

"Annabeth!"

"Thalia!" I pulled her in for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, I was in the area and I was going to come say hello, but I guess that would've been awkward if I knocked of Percy's door and you weren't there now that I think of it." She explained.

"I'm here with a girl named Lauren, she's a new demi-god. I'm just explaining to her what happens at camp and stuff."

"Ooh I wanna join!"

"Yeah sure!" I dragged her over to our table. "Lauren, this is Thalia. She is a daughter of Zeus, a member of The Hunt and she was also a tree for a while." Lauren's eyes widened.

"That can happen?" Thalia and I laughed.

"Only in special circumstances."

 **Sorry for the pretty short chapter, but hey a short chapter is better than no chapter at all right?**

 **Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Boy oh boy has it been a long time since I last posted. Sorry about that.**

 **I'm typing on my phone because it's too late at night to get out my computer to write right now. I'm sorry in advance for any typos I make, I'll try to find and edit them as best as I can.**

 **Annabeth POV**

"Wait. Percy was turned into a guinea pig? I would kill to see that." Lauren stated.

"It was hilarious. He did make a cute guinea pig though." I said.

"Gross." Thalia added.

"Alright, that's enough stories for now." Thalia and Lauren both groaned. "We need to try to get somewhat of an idea of who your godly parent is." I finished.

"Do you live with a single parent?" Thalia asked. Lauren shook her head.

"I have two parents."

"Did one re-marry" I asked.

"I don't think so...unless I was really little. I've always remembered having two parents taking care of me."

"Lauren, you need to try to find out which one of your parents is your biological parent." I said. I was honestly really curious about who her parent could be. She liked architecture and seems really smart, that could mean Athena. But she's feisty and gives off an Ares vibe. Though I don't think she'd be ecstatic about living in the same cabin as Clarisse. Lauren perks up and pulls out a phone. Thalia and I freak out.

"You have a phone?! Do you know how dangerous that is?" Thalia whisper shouts.

"Yeah yeah I've heard the talk, be careful about who you talk to, don't give out personal info on the internet. Yada yada yada. Seriously you guys are acting like my mom." Lauren said.

"No no. It's really dangerous for demi-gods to have phones. They attract monsters." I said. Lauren shrugged and looked at the text she had just received.

"Oh no. What could this mean?" She showed Thalia the text.

 _We need to talk._

 _-Justin_

"My guess would be it means he wants to talk to you." Thalia said.

"No," Lauren said. "Justin is my boyfriend. 'We need to talk' is like code for bad news." She stood up. "I need to go call him." Turning to Thalia she said, "it was nice to meet you. Bye guys, don't wait up for me." She turned around and left.

OoO

I opened the door to Percy's apartment and let Thalia in. Percy was lying on the couch, it was very clear that he was asleep. Thalia gave me a mischievous grin, and before I could stop her she had already crept over to the edge of the couch.

"HEY KELP HEAD!" she yelled in his face. He jolted and fell off the couch. He lay face down on the floor and groaned.

"Who let _you_ in?" He said, his voice muffled by the carpet.

"Why Annabeth of course," Thalia laughed "miss me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Percy stood up and walked to the kitchen. "What brings you to our little corner of New York?"

"Oh well I was in the area and decided to stop by. I won't be here long, only for the night, but I have to go back to our camp. I met your friend Lauren. She's...interesting."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. Thalia turned to me.

"You know, most demigods you meet...You can pretty much guess who their parent is just by their personality, but with Lauren I just don't know." She explained.

"I know, and it's been really difficult." I said "it's really puzzling."

"Hey sorry to do this, but I gotta bounce. Have to watch the camp. I'll see you again soon, I promise." Thalia gave us each hugs and let herself out of the apartment. I turned to Percy.

"I see you've been having a lazy day." I said. "Wish I could have done that."

"There's still time, Wise Girl" He pulled me over to the couch and I curled into his side. "So how was your day?"

"It was pretty okay. Lauren, Thalia and I all talked about our past quests. We talked about what she should expect at camp and all of that. I told her about the guinea pig incident." I chuckled.

"What? Nooo! That story is so embarrassing. Did you really have to tell it to one of my friends?"

"Well, it's not like she can tell anybody else about it without people thinking she's crazy. Even if she did nobody would believe her." I said.

"I guess that's true. Okay, I think I can forgive you." He said, kissing the top of my head. I yawned.

"I'm so tired"

"It makes sense." He said "How about you sleep, and I'll lay here and be your pillow?"

"Sounds like a plan." Everything faded shortly after that.

oOo

 **Lauren POV**

"Wait Justin what?" I asked again.

""I can't do this anymore. We barely get to hang out let alone even talk."

"I'm sorry I've just been busy."

"With what though? You won't tell me!" He raised his voice.

"I _can't_ tell you."

"You've become so secretive. Is this what our relationship has come to?"

"Jusitin I-"

"No Lauren, I can't put up with this anymore. I'm done."

"But-"

"Goodbye" A single tear slid down my cheek as he walked away.


	13. Chapter 12

**I really am trying my best to get content out to you guys since I haven't been updating for such a long time.**

 **Lauren POV**

I really, really wish that I could tell Justin about my whole being a child of one of the Greek Gods. He would never believe me. I wiped the tears from my face and came out of my room. Today was Friday and I was ready for this weekend. Percy and Annabeth were going to take me to Camp Half-Blood for the weekend. I knew it was going to be a nice distraction from everything that was going on. The smell of beer immediately smacked me in the face the second I opened my door. My mother was asleep on the couch again. Empty beer bottles lined the table and the floor. All I could do at that point was shake my head. Ever since my mom and dad got divorced 3 months ago. Not even Justin knew. I just felt like I would be a burden and people would just think that I wanted attention.

Without breakfast I left my house and my mother to stand at the bus stop. It was cold and I forgot a jacket. I didn't care. When the bus came, I put my headphones in and watched the scenery go by as we made our way to the school. I thought about everything that's been going on lately, and it's so unbelievably crazy. I could be related to a God, and have some kind of powers. That kind of stuff just doesn't happen. I hopped off of the bus the second after the doors opened. I didn't want to see Justin. I didn't really want to see anybody. Overall, anything is better than home though. My mother gets drunk, really drunk. Sometimes when she's really drunk she'll yell at nothing. I think she's imagining that my dad is still there. I remember the constant fighting. We weren't a happy family like everyone thought. On the outside we were fine. The inside was much worse. I could never have friends come over, I was so embarrassed.

"Lauren? Are you okay?" I looked up, jarred from my thoughts. It was Annabeth. I didn't trust my voice so I just shook my head. Two arms pulled me into a hug. "What happened?"

In a voice that was barely a whisper I told her "Justin broke up with me." She pulled me in tighter.

"I am so sorry."

"He said it was because I didn't have time for him anymore. Because I was being secretive about things."

"It's not your fault, Lauren." Annabeth said. "There isn't a way to safe way to tell people who are close to you about our world. The wouldn't believe if you told them, and you can't prove it without breaking pretty much all of the rules." I nodded.

"Yeah I know. It just hurts. We were together for so long and he just ended it. He didn't even tell me that he had been feeling that way before he did it." Annabeth pulled back.

"Guys are jerks. Who needs them anyway?" She said.

"Speaking of guys, where's Percy." I asked.

"Oh, he's 'sick'" She said with air quotes. "As in he was definitely not sick."

"Sounds like Percy." I nodded. "We're still going to the camp this weekend right? I really need a distraction from everything."

"Yeah, of course. Is there something else going on other than Justin?" Annabeth asked.

I sighed. "I haven't told anyone." I hesitated before saying anything else. "My parents got divorced 3 months ago. My mom has been drinking ever since. I know she still cares about me, but she- Ugh she just hasn't been the same."

"Lauren I'm so sorry. I'm here for you if you ever want to talk. Okay?" I nodded in response.

The bell sounded and we headed to our homeroom. As we walked in I avoided eye contact with Justin. I sat in Percy's seat instead of my usual one next to Justin. Matt and Harper looked at me like I was insane. Obviously they didn't know why I wasn't sitting next to Justin. I shot a quick text to the two of them explaining what had happened. They gave me a sad look. Harper responded saying that she will sit next to Justin when Percy came back so I can have her seat. I thanked her. Things will get better. They always do.

At lunch Justin didn't sit with us. He sat with some guys on the football team. I turned to Annabeth.

"Could you tell Percy what happened later?"

"Of course I can." Justin looked back at us with something foreign in his eyes. Tim sat next to him at his table. They laughed like they had been friends for ages. This wasn't like him at all. Something about them made me feel like they were laughing about me.

I was done with men.

 **So I've recently been diagnosed with depression and anxiety, which is why I haven't been wanting to write. It doesn't make me feel happy that much anymore.** **I'm not going to stop though. Chapters will just be slow from here on out. Sorry this chapter is a little short.**

 **Please review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello! I literally just posted the last chapter of one of my other stories so I can focus more on this one. I've been feeling okay lately so here's another chapter. I don't know when this story is going to come to an end but I promise that I will have a closing chapter that ties everything together instead of just dropping it completely.**

 **Warning. Mentions of alcoholism.**

 **Percy POV**

Annabeth had told me what happened with Lauren and Justin. I was wondering why he hadn't been hanging out with us lately. Annabeth and I understand what it's like to have to leave people behind. It was officially spring break so Annabeth and I were taking her back to Camp Half-Blood. That way some campers would be there for her to meet. I changed into a camp T-shirt and left my room and walked down to the kitchen.

"Why good morning, Annabeth." I kissed Annabeth on the cheek before bouncing to the counter to make myself a bowl of cereal.

"Well you're in a good mood this morning. What's up?" She replied.

"Last night. I had no dreams. Like at all" I said, smiling. Annabeth looked at me with a face of surprise. "Yeah I know. It was really weird."

"Well that's amazing. I love it when that happens, as rare as it is." I nodded.

"So are you ready to go back to camp?" I asked. "We have to pick up Lauren first; then we'll be on our way."

"Absolutely. I can't wait for Lauren to meet some of the other campers. After what happened with Justin she needs some people that are like her to bond with...other than us I mean." Annabeth stated. Just then the house phone rang. I picked it up. Lauren was on the other end.

"Hey, Percy?" There was a smash in the background of the call.

"Hey. Lauren!"

"Percy could you possibly pick me up earlier than we planned? Like now?" There was a faint yelling in the background and more smashing.

"Yeah, of course!" I responded putting his dishes in the sink. "Hey are you okay?" The yelling was getting louder and a thumping could be heard from the other end.

"Just hurry. Please" Lauren sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Ok. We'll be there as soon as we can." I hung up the phone and immediately grabbed his keys. "Come on Annabeth we have to go now." Annabeth stood up and followed me out of the apartment.

"What happened? Is Lauren okay?" She sounded concerned.

"I don't know. She sounded scared and there was yelling and smashing in the background."

They pulled up in Lauren's driveway. When she didn't immediately come out, I got out of the car and went up to the front door. I was going to knock but decided against it. There was a loud yelling coming from inside the house. A women's voice. I walked around to a window and peaked inside the house. The window lead into Lauren's room. She was sitting on the ground with her back against the door and her knees drawn up to her chest. Her hands were over her ears, her eyes shut tightly. I could see the door jerking behind her, as if somebody was banging on it from the other side. I knocked on the window. When that didn't grab her attention I tried opening it. It opened with no problem. I climbed inside. The first thing that I noticed was the very strong pungent odor of alcohol. It smelled like my old stepfather, Gabe. I kneeled in front of Lauren. The women on the other side of the door was very dedicated to getting into Lauren's room. She yelled and yelled, swear words pouring from her mouth every two words. I put my hand on Lauren's knee. She jerked her head up. I could see that her cheeks were stained with tears that were still streaming from her eyes.

"Oh Lauren." I gave her a comforting hand. Her eyes pleaded with me to get her out of there. "Come on. Let's get out of here." I said calmly. I helped her up and held onto her elbow to support her, escorting her back out through the window. When we got back around to the car I opened the backseat door for her and helped her inside. Not saying anything. When I got back in the car Annabeth gave me a startled look. I shook my head, telling her not to say anything yet. We needed to wait until Lauren had calmed down. She was pretty shaken up. I backed out of her driveway.

We had only been driving for about 30 minutes before Luren spoke.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What on Earth for?" I responded.

"I should have told you."

"About what?" Annabeth asked. Of course I now knew what she was talking about, but Annabeth hadn't seen what was going on inside that house.

"You know when I said that there were monsters out there in the world.?"

"Yeah" I said. When she had initially said it, it was supposed to be a joke. I doubted that it actually was now.

"Well. I live with one. My mom is an alcoholic, she drinks until she passes out and when she wakes up...she drinks some more. Most of the time she just sleeps on the couch but sometimes she gets really mad and...and she."

"Lauren it's okay." I said. "You don't ever have to go back there. You could stay at the camp...or come stay with Annabeth and I."

"Thanks. I don't want to go back there." She sniffed. Annabeth turned around in her seat and took Lauren's hand. She gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's going to be okay now. We won't let anything touch you."

 **Please Review**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but it is summer now so I should be able to update more. Just a caution….this story may be ending soon if I can't bring myself to continue writing it. I'll make sure to tie everything up for you guys at least.**

 **Short Chapter Here**

 **Percy POV**

Lauren had fallen asleep only a few minutes after she got in the car. It didn't surprise me very much. I doubt that she would've gotten a lot of sleep the night before. It was late afternoon when we pulled up just outside the entrance to the camp.

"Lauren, we're here." Annabeth shook Lauren gently. Tiredly Lauren lifted her head off of the side of the car. She nodded and we got our things out of the car and made our way to the camp. Once we were inside Annabeth spoke again. "You can stay in my cabin. There shouldn't be too many people there, only a couple of people came back for spring break."

"Ok, do you want to meet up for dinner after we put our things down?" Lauren spoke up for the first time since the car ride.

"Sounds good to me" I said "We can meet at the pavillion in ten minutes" We headed our separate ways and I made my way to my cabin. Good old cabin number 3. The smell of the ocean flooded my senses immediately as a got closer. Walking up on the porch I closed my eyes and just took in the feeling of being back. After the war I didn't get to spend much time here. I walked into the cabin and took a familiar look around. The untouched bunk beds, except for mine of course. There was Tyson's but with him being well...him, he had made it neatly before heading off. I put my stuff down on my bed and sat down next to it.

"Percy? You in here?" Annabeth poked her head inside the cabin. When she saw me she came in and put her hands on her hips. "You realise it's been like 20 minutes, right?" I gave a small smile.

"It's good to be home."

OoO

After dinner we went to The Big House to say hello to Chiron. The porch creaked under our feet as we walked forward and knocked on the door. After a few moments it opened.

"Percy! Annabeth! How are you? It's been a while." He saw Lauren and I moved to the side.

"Sir this is Lauren. We found her at Percy's school and it turns out she's a half-blood." Annabeth stated.

"Well it's very lovely to meet you Lauren, please do come in." He stepped aside to let us file into the room. There was an old radio playing in the corner of the room. Immediately Lauren smiled for the first time all day.

"I know this song!" She said with a laugh and she began to sing. "Lady, running down to the riptide taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man. I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause you're gonna sing the words wrong."

Chiron raised his eyebrows at me, she was an extraordinary singer. I looked at Annabeth, it seems that we were thinking the same thing, and we were right, because before we could say anything a golden lyre appeared above her head just as she stopped singing.

"Well Lauren, it looks like you be moving your things to the Apollo cabin tonight."

 **Review**


End file.
